1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to pharmaceutical formulations for the topical or transdermal delivery of drugs. More particularly, it pertains to creams, ointments, pressure sensitive adhesive coatings, and adhesive-coated sheet materials that contain compounds that enhance skin penetration of drugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The compound 1-isobutyl-1H-imidazo[4,5-c]-quinolin-4-amine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,338 and described therein as an antiviral agent and as an interferon inducer. A variety of formulations for topical administration of this compound are also described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,087 discloses the use of a combination of ethyl oleate and glyceryl monolaurate as a skin penetration enhancer for nitroglycerine, with all three components being contained in the adhesive layer of a transdermal patch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,893 discloses the use of N,N-dimethyldodecylamine-N-oxide as a skin penetration enhancer in aqueous systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,941 discloses readily absorbable pharmaceutical compositions that comprise a pharmacologically active agent distributed in a vehicle comprising an absorption-enhancing amount of at least one fatty acid containing 6 to 12 carbon atoms and optionally a fatty acid monoglyceride. Such compositions are said to be particularly useful for increasing the absorption of pharmacologically active bases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,515 discloses a method of using glyceryl monolaurate to enhance the transdermal flux of a transdermally deliverable drug through intact skin.